fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enzo Carmine
Enzo Carmine (えんぞうかあみん Enzou Kaamin) is a S-Class mage and the current Guild Ace of the Heaven's Lotus Guild. Appearance Enzo has a slim, but very muscular physique. He has fairly long silver white hair, as well as has yellow irises. One of his unusual traits is that he has no eyebrows, but very few people notice this because of his hair. Enzo's usual attire consists of his black coat along with black pants and dark shoes. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder. Personality Enzo carries himself with a calm exterior that belies his true nature. Deep down, he possesses a wild, beast-like personality that craves battle. He takes his position in the guild as its Ace very seriously, viewing himself as The Enforcer of Heaven's Lotus, the one who must protect the guild's honor and maintain its integrity in the face of adversity. Magic and Abilities *'Immense Magical Energy': Enzo possesses a massive amount of magical energy, such that, when he begins to unleash his full power, the release of his magical aura creates a small shockwave. *'Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat': Enzo is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, highly attributable to his innate ability to read body language, and thereby predict the moves of his opponents and respond accordingly. His predictions are so accurate that many of his enemies believe he can read minds. *'Fairy Magic': This magic allows Enzo to create yellow fairy dust that he can utilize for a variety of techniques. **'Basic Spells': ***'Fairy Whip': One of Enzo's most commonly used spells, he condenses fairy dust into a whip that he can wield in combat. ***'Flight of the Fairy':Enzo surrounds his body in a thin aura of fairy dust, allowing him to fly and move at high speeds. ***'Fairy Wave (Unnamed)':Enzo releases a large shockwave of condensed fairy dust from his body. ***'Fairy Cannon': Enzo creates a sphere of condensed fairy dust between his hands that he fires as a concentrated beam. ***'Fairy Chorus': Enzo takes a deep breath, condensing a large mass of fairy dust in his lungs. He then exhales, releasing the compressed fairy dust as a massive blast over a wide area. ***'Fairy Ray': Enzo brings his hands together, creating an aura of fairy dust around them. He then fires a massive volley of arrows composed of fairy dust that strike his targets with a high degree of piercing force. ***'Fairy Gatling': Enzo points one or both of his open palms in the direction of his target(s). He then summons his magic seal in front of his palm and proceeds to fire a large amount of bullets composed of fairy dust that strike with a high degree of concussive force. ***'Fairy Guard': Enzo creates a protective barrier of fairy dust around himself and/or his allies. ***'Path of The Fairy': This is a fighting art that Enzo created himself, wherein which he enhances his punches and kicks by surrounding parts of his body in a aura of fairy dust. ***'Fairy Scythe': Enzo creates a scythe composed of fairy dust. ***'Fairy Clone (Unnamed)': Enzo creates a multitude of clones comprised of fairy dust to aid him in combat. ***'Fairy Orb': Enzo condenses fairy dust into a sphere between his hands that he can either fire as a projectile or ram into the opponent as a melee weapon. ***'Fairy Javelin': Enzo creates a spear made out of fairy dust to use in combat. **'Advanced Spells': ***'Fairy Tempest': Enzo claps his hands together, causing the area around him to be engulfed in a swirling swarm of small blades of fairy dust, which serves to not only obscure their line of sight, but also to inflict high amounts of damage given the sheer number of blades and the speed at which they move. Relationships *'Alonzo Graf': Initially, Enzo was indifferent to Alonzo's existence, thinking him to be a weakling. After their fierce battle following Enzo's promotion to Guild Ace, Enzo has come to respect Alonzo as a fellow guild member. Trivia *Enzo is based on Heike Masaomi from Code:Breaker. *His alias The Mad Fairy stems from his extensive mastery of Fairy Magic as well as his unrelenting brutality in the midst of battle. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Ace Category:Doc Feelgood